Morning Glory
by Ran Hakubi
Summary: A look into the morning of Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable and their son. Just a nice, fluffy little one-shot here.


**A/N:** Okay, just a quick little one shot that came to me. Not much to say about this one, so I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: As always, that stupid mouse owns Kim Possible and any and all related characters. Stupid mouse...

And remember Ran's Three R's: Read, Review, Response.

* * *

**Morning Glory**

Mrs. Stoppable fluttered her eyes open as the sunlight cascaded through the window into the bedroom she shared with her husband. She looked up at the ceiling of the bedroom and then over to the other side of the bed. It was empty, but that really wasn't a surprise. Her husband, with the job he had, kept odd hours. Therefore, whenever she woke up and he was next to her, it was always a treat that she never took for granted, and, sometimes, even took advantage of.

Sitting up fully, the young lady Stoppable reached her arms to the sky and stretched out her back. Here she was, a woman of her age, having troubles with her back. Maybe office work wasn't a great job. But the pay was great. Coupled with her husbands income, they made more than enough to raise a son and still have plenty left over. Yes, it was good to be her.

She swung her body around and planted her feet onto the bedroom floor. She stood up and gave another stretch, and with a satisfied pop in her back, she made her way across the master bedroom to the adjacent master bathroom. Rolling her eyes at the bit of shaving stubble that her husband had left in the sink, she turned on the water to wash the rest of it down the drain. Once the sink was clean, she grabbed her tooth brush and started to use it for its intended purpose. As she brushed her teeth, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was pleased with what she saw. Even as old as she was, she could still look good in silk sleeping pants and a baby-doll t-shirt.

Soon those said items were in the dirty clothes hamper while she herself was in the shower. She loved a good, hot shower first thing in the morning. It helped wake her up and let her start the day with a nice clean feeling. Plus, the steam that the collected on the mirror let her get a little bit of practice on her artistic side. Or so she told herself. But really it let her act like a child, which was also fun.

After a refreshing hot shower, followed by clean clothes, she was ready to start the day. On her way to the stairs, she cracked open the door to her son's room. She saw that he was watching cartoons on his TV, his pants half on, his hair still a mess (much like his room), and his socks still beside him. "A-hem!"

"Wah! Oh! Sorry Mom, didn't see you there," the young boy said.

"So, do you DO plan on finishing getting ready for school this morning, right?" She asked, stepping fully into his room and crossing her arms.

"Yeah, sure Mom, just after this Fearless Ferret cartoon is over, I swear!"

"Make sure that you do, and breakfast will be ready shortly," she said and half closed the door behind her.

"I love that son of mine, but I swear I wish he would take more after me," She told herself as she made her way down the stairs to the kitchen. Ah, cooking. She loved cooking. It was something else she was able to be creative with. And most of the time, it turned out to be excellent.

As Mrs. Stoppable busied herself with eggs and bacon and pancake batter the front door opened and her husband walked in, still in his work clothes.

"Honey, I'm home!" Mr. Stoppable said with a slight snigger in his voice.

"I'm in the kitchen, dear, making breakfast!" she said.

Mr. Stoppable walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his wife, giving her a hug from behind.

"So, how was work?" She asked as she turned the eggs over in the pan.

"Same ol' same ol'. Which is something you wouldn't normally hear when someone can work anywhere," he said.

"Well, I guess all jobs get like that after awhile," she said and laid a few strips of bacon down into the frying pan.

"Hey, Slugger!" Mr. Stoppable said as his son came in the room, which was then followed by a yawn. "Honestly, I don't know why some things can't wait until in the morning. It's not like the world is going to end."

"Hi, Dad. Had to get up early for work again, huh?"

"Son, when someone says that you'll go anywhere and everywhere when talking about a job, don't forget that they mean at all hours," Mr. Stoppable said in that fatherly advice tone.

"Will do, Dad!" the Stoppable child said as his mom laid a plate of eggs, bacon, and pancakes in front of him.

"I was listening to the news last night," Mrs. Stoppable said as she sat down to her own breakfast after putting a plate in front of her husband, "that Congress is still held up over that law."

"I really wish they would work things out on that one," Mr. Stoppable said as he dug into his eggs. With one bite, he gave his wife a thumbs up, letting her know just how much he loved the eggs.

"Well, you know that getting a bunch of people trying to agree on one thing is like trying to be a couple of people saving the world. It's next to impossible." Mrs. Stoppable said.

"Oh, I don't know if I'd go that far," Mr. Stoppable said with a smirk. "Though I guess it would be pretty impossible for one person to agree with someone else. And if all they do is agree with you on everything, then they are trying to sell you something."

"Either that, or trying to get you into bed, like a certain someone I know," Mrs. Stoppable whispered to her husband.

"Either way, you're going to get screwed," the Stoppable son said.

Mrs. Stoppable's eyes nearly bugged right out of her skull after hearing her son, and her husband, on the other hand, was on the floor laughing his head off. She reached over and slapped him right on the shoulder.

He tried to stop his laughter, but snickers still kept coming as he climbed back into his chair.

Mrs. Stoppable glared over at her husband, who in turn shrunk some, and then looked over at his son. "Okay, Kiddo. No more talking like that. Now hurry up and finish your breakfast, the bus will be here soon."

The youngest Stoppable nodded and set about inhaling his breakfast. Sure enough, after he was done, there was a honking outside. With a quick grab of his backpack he racing out of the door. He was followed by his parents, who stood there watching as the bus took off.

Mr. Stoppable turned to go back to his breakfast, but was captured by a picture on the wall. As he looked at the picture, he gave a sigh.

"Still miss him, huh?" She asked as she came up to her husbands side and placed her hands on his shoulder and laid her head on them.

Mr. Stoppable put his arm around her waist and nodded. "I didn't think I'd ever miss him this much, but I'll be go to heck if I don't."

"Well, he was an important part of your life. It's not a surprise to miss him like you do," She said.

"I know, but still…even after all these years?"

"You loved him. And you have never forgot him. So yes, even after all these years, its okay for you to still miss him."

"I know. He always was a good guy. Just doesn't seem to be the same without him," he said.

"But you still go on. You're doing exactly what he wanted you to do. And I don't think Rufus could be any prouder. Just like this morning. Yes, I did hear you leave."

"Well, with KP and I still saving the world, I guess that is a given. Tara, have I told you how much I love you?"

Tara smiled. "I do seem to recall you telling me that you loved me last night, Ron. But I also enjoy hearing it again."

Ron smiled and turned a bit, bringing his wife into a full on hug. "I do love you, Tara. And I love Adrian as well."

"We love you too, my world savior. We love you too," Tara said.

The two kissed each other, just liked they had since high school, after the Camp Wannaweep sitch where he had saved the entire cheer squad.


End file.
